


Not Say A Word

by Rhys (rhyssj)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-22
Updated: 2001-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyssj/pseuds/Rhys
Summary: Justin has nothing to say.





	Not Say A Word

**Author's Note:**

> For Wax's Autumn Songfic Challenge. I used "Space Cowboy."

Joey glances to the heavenly bodies up high -- those dozens of beautiful women flashing slivers of pale breast while they stand a floor above, picking their prey -- then looks back around the club, trying to locate Justin in the mass of pretty people. Joey's a little drunk, so everything's a bit hazy, but Justin should be impossible to miss. 

When Joey can't find him, he searches and discovers him in the bathroom, glaring at the mirror and murmuring to himself, his hips shaking to a silent dance. When Joey walks closer, he realises Justin is hitting on the man reflected in the glass, flashing his pretty boy grin. 

"Come on, man," Joey says quietly, trying to steer him away from the mirror, but Justin shakes his head, eyes wide, dilated pupils darting every which way. Joey understands that Justin needs to leave the club. 

"But I want him," Justin confesses, like it's some huge secret, and it probably is because Joey didn't think Justin was into stuff like that, into guys. "and he wants me back. Look how pretty he is, Joey. I like him." 

Joey smiles and bites back the laugh, big hands folding over the broad shoulders, leading him out of the bathroom and speaking to him in his ear, like they're sharing secrets. "Dude. stop talking. You're never going to live this down if you don't." 

Justin gives him a big, toothy grin. "But he's so cute." 

"Yeah, yeah." Joey waves at JC, who nods and tips his head. Chris and Lance are at the bar, trying to out drink each other, and Joey thinks they'd had enough but he trusts JC to watch out for them, in his own spacey but protective way. He turns back to Justin, who's already wandering away, fingers trying to grab at a girl's pink boa. "Justin! Fuck, kid. Stick by me." 

"Like glue?" Justin asks, blinking huge eyes, then sidles up to Joey, fitting under his arm. Joey nods, rubbing his fingers across the edge of his hair, weary already. Outside, it's rainy and cold, and Justin yelps, burrowing deeper. "Justin, you're not going to melt." 

"So cold," Justin chatters, fingers twisted in Joey's shirt. 

Joey nods and gets them walking, hoping the chill will shock Justin into sobriety. Joey doesn't know what Justin took, or where he got it, but he's not going to tell the other guys. They're drug-free, and Justin sometimes forgets. Chris is a bad role model. 

"There he is!" Justin cries suddenly and runs up to the store window, pressing his fingers to the glass and beaming at Joey, all grin and bright eyes. "He's so hot, Joey. Look at him." Justin pulls Joey close, pressing wet lips to the whorls of Joey's ear. "I want to be with him." 

Joey smiles hugely. "Dude. Sober up. Please." 

Justin purses his lips, looking suspicious, before grinning again, kissing Joey's neck. A deep breath catches in Joey's throat, big and huge, choking him, and Joey gently peels Justin off, putting him back to the glass. Justin rubs his cheek against it and hums. 

"Hey, you. Do you like me?" Justin asks his reflection, and Joey stops smiling because it sounds sad and small and scared. Running his hand down the shivering back, Joey soothes him, and Justin drops his head. "I don't think he likes me." 

"Of course he does," Joey says. 

Justin furrows his brow -- so thoughtful -- scrunching up his face like he has something important to say. "Um, Joey? I think I took something bad, and I'm not talking that stale stuff. I took something. small, and white, and um. I don't feel so good." 

"It's okay," Joey says, stroking Justin's face, which is hot and clammy, but he stills looks beautiful, with his pouty red lips and strong jawline. 

"I just." Justin closes his eyes. "I wanna be heard." 

"I'm listening," Joey assures him. 

"I don't know what to say," Justin confesses, licking his lips, and they glisten in the dim light of the street as rain pours down his skin, leaving him shining and ethereal. Joey is painfully aroused by the wanton look of him. "And everybody's talking about Jerusalem." 

"The world is scary right now," Joey says, gently, and Justin nods, solemn and scared. Tonight is supposed to be an escape, but Joey isn't sure either of them know where Justin's run to. "You can do whatever you want tonight. You don't have to do anything." 

"Like, not say a word?" 

"Sure, if you want," Joey says, and laughs a little just because Justin's kinda funny when he's high on nameless white pills. Justin smiles brightly and kisses Joey, softly, right on the lips. He tastes sweet, like oranges. "Justin." 

"Joey," he says, "don't be afraid at all, okay? I just. I don't have anything to say, but I have something to give." Justin chews his lips into his mouth, shy like Joey knows he can be. "He wasn't as pretty as you, anyway. I like you, Joey." 

Joey grins. "God, kid. The stories I'm going to have tomorrow." 

"Tell them to me?" Justin asks, and Joey nods. "Good. So stop talking and um," Justin nibbles a bit on Joey's lower lip, snaking his tongue out to scrape over his teeth, and Joey grins around the kiss, fingers on Justin's head, rubbing. 

A group of twenty-somethings are loud in their approach, and Joey grabs Justin by the waist, putting him behind him and into the shadows. In the dark, it's not obvious who they are or what they're doing, but Joey's aware of lingering eyes. He pulls Justin into the doorway, out of the rain. 

"I'm high," Justin whispers, leaning up for kisses, and Joey gives them, watches Justin devour the touches like air he desperately needs, tastes the inside of Justin's strangely hot mouth. When Joey dips a hand under Justin's shirt, palming sweaty flesh, Justin arches up sharply and mews. "I'm so high." 

"Shh," Joey murmurs, not needing to be reminded because he's addicted to the slide of Justin's skin under his palm. So lithe and lean, slippery, and Justin smiles when Joey kisses his throat, rubbing a leg against Joey's knee. "You promised to not say a word." 

Justin squeaks, like he can't believe he forgot, and Joey soothes him, laughing, touching his sides and the rise and fall of muscled flesh under his silky shirt. That calms him down, and Justin sighs sweetly, squirming. Up above, the rain falls harder, and Joey is getting wet again but doesn't care at all. 

"Oh no," Justin says suddenly. "Oh no." 

"What, Justin?" And Joey smiles again, not sure he can stand much more of this Justin-on-drugs thing. Joey is a manly type of man, and pretty soon, he's going to be calling Justin cute because with his wide, startled eyes and silly grin, he's so cute it hurts. 

"You didn't know I was bi," Justin says and looks like he might cry. "Oh no!" 

"Dude, Justin, come on, man. It's okay," Joey says, kissing his jaw. "Think I'd be here with you if I wasn't, too? It's okay, Justin, it's just fine." 

Justin beams. "You're so sweet, Joey!" 

Joey clamps a hand over Justin's mouth, eyeing the mixed group walking by, and he's sure the two girls in the back recognise them. Justin's yelping, squiggling to get free, but he's still drugged up, still pretty pliant. Joey doesn't dare let him go until they're all gone. 

"I forgot," Justin confesses with a breathy whisper, "I forgot to not say a word." 

"It's okay," Joey says again and hails a cab as it drives by. Justin looks at the car, then looks at Joey, and Joey holds out his hand. Justin takes it. "I'm going to talk you home, then you can say all the things you want, okay? Then you'll sleep this off, and we'll talk about it tomorrow." 

Justin nods demurely. 

It's quiet.


End file.
